


Moments in Time

by pairatime



Series: A Major, his boy and his pup [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS, Numb3rs, Southland, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne looks back over different moments in his life as he looks to his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's bdsm_fandom: July '13 Promptathon: azure_chaos; SGA/various; Evan Lorne & various m/m(/m); 5 collaring ceremonies that Evan was invited to/attended (and what he got up to while he was there ;) ).
> 
> Timelines? What timelines, these shows happen when I want them to happen.

_Lorne hadn’t been to many collaring ceremonies. Moving all the time, being discrete about his life choices and then spending half of his adult life not on Earth made it hard. But he’d managed to make it to a handful. Of course just because he’d been at a ceremony didn’t always mean the ceremony was what he remembered when he thought about those night._

“Mind if I sit here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, just visiting for the ceremony?”

“Sit where you want. I’m an old friend of Granger, you?” Lorne asked in return as he took his time sizing up the man settling into the barstool next to him. With the compacted and developed body of an active mid-20 year old which was not hidden at all under the snug black shirt and dark jeans Lorne didn’t mind the man sitting next to him at all.

“Sammy Bryant, kind of know both from the scene,” The man, Bryant, answered holding out his hand.

“Captain Lorne, ah Evan,” Lorne introduced himself, taking Bryant’s hand for a firm handshake.

“Don’t spend much time in the civilian world I take it Evan?” Bryant said with a chuckle. 

“Civilian world, you could say that. I can’t even remember the last time I hear someone other then my sister even use my first name,” Lorne explained, frowning as he tried to remember just when the last time _had_ been.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have used it then,” Bryant said, unsure as Lorne’s frown.

“No, call me Evan. I like it,” Lorne ordered, smiling again.

“Cool, hey Trent, a couple of beers for me and Evan here,” Bryant requested, handing one of the bottles to Lorne with a smile a moment later, thanking the bartender.

“You with anyone here?” Lorne asked, taking a drink as he wanted for the answer.

Bryant swallowed hard, draining half his bottle before answering, “Nope. And my next shift isn’t until Monday night.”

Lorne raised an eyebrow at the additional information, “You should be more careful about giving out that information,” he added looking Bryant eye to eye.

“I’m a cop, I know how to-and you’re a friend of Granger. He’s big on being safe,” Bryant said nervously before finishing off his bottle.

“Something you only have my word on,” Lorne said pointedly as he stood up and set his beer on the bar, “Why don’t we find Granger and his Dom, give our well wishes and then head back to my hotel.”

“Okay,” Bryant agreed, standing while trying to drink from his bottle again.

Lorne smiled as he stepped into Bryant’s space, taking the bottle from the younger man, “We’ll spend some going over safety rules with…incentive for right answers and other things for wrong one,” he went on, planting his hand on Bryant’s ass with a strong swat and grip. “Sound good?”

“Yes Sir.”

***

_Some of the collaring ceremonies he attended he hadn’t even realized were ceremonies and not demonstration until they had started, far to late to leave without getting the wrong kind of attention. And when you’re in a DC club that a lot of the top brass knows about and attends that’s the last thing you want to do. Not that it didn’t turn out well, very well in fact._

“I’m not into this scene, I’m here as a friend. Don’t tell me I’d look good in rope.”

The words came seemly out of nowhere actually making Lorne jump and put his reflexes on high alert until he spotted the guy half hiding next to one of the large, and tall, potted Jasmine plants that lined the outdoor garden play area of the club where the reception was being held. “Okay,” as all he could think to say.

The man just sighed, “Sorry, I’ve just been told that at least 8 times already today and I can’t see Dr. Mallard anywhere and Tony and Tim would just make it worse, well Tim would try and help but all I can see are the ways it wouldn’t and now I’m rambling to a stranger I need to fine Dr. Mallard,” the man went on before making a bee line for the other side of the garden without giving Lorne a chance to say anything.

“DC has some strange people,” Lorne commented to the air, just shaking his head.

“We aren’t all bad.”

Lorne turned, his eyes wide at the familiar southern twang coming from behind him, “Sir, I didn’t mean-,” he responded on instinct, only just stopping himself from saluting Major Mitchell when he remembered it was _Cam_.

“Relax Evan. And I wouldn’t be calling people Sir around here unless you mean it. And I’d be surprised if you did,” Cameron said, with a grin, “You a friend of Gibbs? Because Abby…that would just be weird.”

“I don’t actually know either of them,” Lorne said honestly.

“Then why?” Cam asked, clearly surprised.

“I don’t-I’m only on Earth every few months or so. When I am I always try and drop by a club,” Lorne explained, making sure no one was near enough to over hear.

“So you’re into, we dated for two months and? That I didn’t expect. Maybe you do mean it when you say Sir?” Cam said, looking Lorne over with new eyes.

“Not normally. Other then respect for the rank, and some time those holding the rank,” Lorne made clear, “Are you just a friend or are you a regular here?” he went on.

“The plus of being stationed on the _Prometheus_. We’re Earthside as often as not, so I make it about once a month or so,” Cam answer, pausing a moment before adding once last bit, “Sir.”

Lorne took his own moment to pause, studying Cam, mentally reviewing their time together the before acting. He reached out and slipped his hand around the front of Cam’s Jean, pulling Cam into his personal space until they were chest to chest while his other hand gripped Cam’s hair bring the taller man down a few inches to Lorne’s eye level. “You speak when spoken to. Your safe words are red/yellow/green until we talk later, do you understand boy?”

“Yes, Sir. All Green Sir,” Cam responded without missing a beat.

“That’s a good boy,” Lorne praised, letting go of Cam’s jeans but merely shifting his other hand down to hold the back of Cam’s neck, firmly. “Now why don’t you introduce me around.”

***

_Of course not being Earthside means that sometimes he can’t make the ceremony or events he wanted to attend. But at least he’s not alone._

“You going to tell me what’s up?”

Lorne looked over at his commanding officer, shoving away his lunch before answering, “Nothing wrong Sir.”

“Major, you’ve been weird since the data-burst this morning. So why don’t you tell me about it,” John repeated his offer

“Sir-“

“And before you say nothing, I know you haven’t filled out a single piece of paperwork since it came in and you always have paper work after a data-burst. You never put it off,” John added, not looking away from his friend.

Lorne stared straight ahead for a long moment, looking out the great class window without really seeing anything, before answering, “Some good friends of mine from back home are having a collaring ceremony…today.”

“And you just heard about it,” John said, understanding the problem.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have been able to go anyways but…Sometimes being way out here isn’t easy,” Lorne said with a sigh, standing and picking up his plate. “I should get back to that paperwork Sir.”

“Wait, it won’t hurt the paperwork to wait another day. Go hit the range with your Marines and blow off some steam,” John ordered Lorne with a grin, “then later maybe I’ll stop by your quarters, Sir.”

“That…that might be just what I need John. Shoot some stuff and some time with Argos,” Lorne said nodding with a faint smile.

***

_There were also ceremonies much closer to home that he was able to attend. And those he was not only happy to attend but proud to play a role in sometimes as well._

Lorne smiled as he looked over the small gathering. They didn’t even half fill the large ballroom but their normally meeting space, a mid-sized conference room in the central tower, just hadn’t felt right. Today needed something special.

And the room was special. Decorated sparsely, party supplies weren’t a priority when that space could carry coffee or chocolate, with a few streamers of random colors crisscrossing the ceiling it was mostly down to the natural sunlight to decorate the room. Something the Ancients clearly had done themselves.

The natural light of the late afternoon sun came in through the large glass windows that dominated two walls and reflected off both the other walls, the ceiling and even the floor to fill the ballroom with ever shifting beams of light that slowly shifted between light hues of every color as the sun, and Atlantis itself, moved. And one of those beams of light was landing right on Chuck, whose smile was almost brighter then side light.

“You ready for this Chuck?” Lorne asked the man standing before him.

Chuck’s answer didn’t come right away, and even when it did come his eyes never left the man standing next to him as he gave his one word answer, “Yes.”

“Graham, are you ready?” Lorne then asked the other man.

Graham’s expression, a mix of determination and a smile, never changed as he responded, “I’m ready Major.”

Lorne nodded at their answers then looked over the two dozen or so people in attendance, making sure everything was seated and ready before he began, no reason to keep the two men waiting any longer.

“We all know why we’re here,” He started off, calling everyone’s attention to him, “Chuck and Graham have decided it’s time to make their relationship official. And they’ve asked us to witness it and be part of it. Chuck,” he finished with a nod toward the man before stepping aside.

Slipping into the seat being kept open for him he took Cam and John’s hands in his own as Chuck promised to look after and protect Graham while placing a collar around the kneeling Marine’s neck. Graham followed by offering a lock, with a single key, to his Owner as the symbol of trust, a promise to obey and serve.

As Lorne watched Chuck pulled the key from the lock after clicking it shut, locking Graham’s new collar in place, Lorne reached around his boy and pup, pulling them closer. That’s when he knew it was time. Time he asked them to be his forever.

***

Despite his lifestyle choices Lorne knew he was traditional at heart.

That was why he had waited almost a year, bid his time until he was able to personally collect everything he needed from Earth, then wait until both Cam and John were scheduled to be on Atlantis for about a week at the same time before he made his move.

He took them out to the beach. Enjoying a day under the sun and on the sand; just him, his boy and his pup without a care in the world. He even brought his paints and canvas so he’d always be able to remember what they looked like when he knelt before them, a rare act in itself, and offered them rings and tags.

Both men just looked at him for a long moment. Then, as Lorne had expected, it was Cam that acted first. Stepping forward his boy picked up the ring nearest to him, the Titanium ring was a deep gray with a band of black running around its center. As Cam lifted it closer the silver chain that it was looped through it pulled tight, drawing out the military style dog tag that had been tucked behind it.

Lorne saw the confused looked on Cam’s face as the man met his eyes before taking the dangling tag and reading it. Lorne knew the moment Cam spotted the change, the only one that separated it from a regular issues tag. The forth slot, blank on his boy’s other tags read simply ‘Property of Major Lorne’.

Lorne felt his heart speeding up and all but shattering against his ribcage as he heard his boy whispers yes, never taking his eyes from the tag. Even knowing that he would say yes, actually hearing it still made him feel lightheaded and so damn happy.

He didn’t know how long they would have stayed there, Cam looking at the tag as he looked at Cam had John not spoken, unfreezing as he tried to pull off his mitts. “put them on me,” he demanded, his voice muffled by the hood. His eyes never leaving the ring, or the milk bone shaped tag nestled behind it.

“Shhh pup,” Lorne ordered with a wide grin as he picked up the two items, letting the case land in the sand. “Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Well damn I think it is,” Cam answered for his fellow submissive as John nodded his head almost franticly. Cam knelt beside John and slowly stroked and soothed the pup while Lorne reached foreword and took Argos’s tags and added the sliver chain to it, watching as the old red tag that said only Argos was joined by the dark ring and the gray Titanium bone shaped tag that said Argos on one side and read ‘Property of Major Lorne’ on the other.

“You look good in it pup,” Lorne told his pup, seeing his own wearing them filled him in a way nothing ever had before. Then he looked up at Cam, his ring and tag still being held. “May I?” he asked, taking Cam’s hand in his own, feeling the edges of the tag on his skin.

Once Cam nodded Lorne pulled on the chain, slipping the tag out of his boy’s hand. Slowly he worked the tag off of the chain before returning it to Cam’s hand. Then with careful hands he unclasped the simple chain around Cam’s neck, feeding one end through the new tag, watching as he slid past each metal sphere with a click until it came to a stop, resting next to the other tag before reconnecting the chain. Lorne let it drop, showing outside his shirt as he stood back and looked at both his boy and pup. Wearing his tags, his rings. For the first time in his life he felt complete.

***The End***


End file.
